Hogwarts Chatspace
by Mizz Deejay Lily
Summary: This is the online chatspace for all generations including the Marauders Era, Harry Potter Era and also the Future generation..The dead can chat with this chatspace because it allows them to chat..There could be pairings..Just read and look...
1. Girls or Boys?

Hogwarts Chatspace

A/N: All generations is included..Guess who is who.Starting from Harry's fourth year

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is at U.K. while I'm at Asia..Any differences noticed?

#1 - Girls or Boys?

**Topic : Hiya there!**

**TheBoyWhoLived **: Cool! A chatspace!

**RedHairWeasley **: Yep! Thanks to Dumbledore.

**ProngsieInLuv **: Huh? The boy who lived?

**TheBoyWhoLived **: Who are you?

**ProngsieInLuv** : I'm James Potter, the Marauder leader..You??

**RedHairWeasley **: You're Harry Potter's dad????!!

**TheBoyWhoLived**: Father? Tell me is it true Lily Evans/Potter hated you?

**GirlWithEmerald **: Of course it's true..Harry Potter??Waiiit! I'm a Potter?

**KnowItAllGirl **: Yes, it is true. I'm Hermione Granger anyway..

**SeriousSirius **: Hi! If you guys are from the future, tell me what happened to me.

**DraculaDraco **: You escaped from Azkaban..

**TheBoyWhoLived **: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE FILTHY SLYTHERIN!

DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE SPYING ON US??!!

**GirlWithEmerald **: Don't talk to him like that, Mr. Potter!

**TheBoyWhoLived & ProngsieInLuv **: Which Potter?

**GirlWithEmerald & KnowItAllGirl** : You both! Boys are just stupid..

**All boys in chatroom typing or reading : **Hey! You girls are incredibly hard to

Understand!

**All girls **: What?!! Humph! We're going!

**//Conversation ended//**

**Topic: Yule Ball and First Task**

**FrenchGirl **: Hello?Anybody iz herez?

**CrazyQuidditch **: I'm here..I miss Hogwarts..But I am in Hogwarts..

**BellBella **: What are you doing here, Oliver Wood?!

**CrazyQuidditch **: How did you know it was me, Bell?

**HufflepuffFanactic **: The first task was hard..But the Yule Ball is coming up..

**MoonyLupin **: What's the first task?

**FrenchGirl **: The firzt tazk waz to fight a dragon.

**TheBoyWhoLived **: It was hard.

**GirlWithEmerald & ProngsieInLuv **: You were one of the champions??!!!!!!

**GorgeForge **: Yep he was.

**GirlWithEmerald **: YOUNG MAN!WHY ARE YOU INVOLVED???!!COME BACK

HERE NOW!

**ProngsieInLuv **: No need to scream, Lilykins.

**GirlsWithEmerald **: DO NOT CALL ME THAT!I'M GONNA HEX YOU NOW!

**GirlsWithEmerald & ProngsieInLuv has logged off.**

**BoyWhoLived **: Thank Merlin, that my dad is kinda stupid.

**MoonyLupin **: He is not stupid, you know!

**GorgeForge & GredFred **: Prove it , Professor Lupin.

**MoonyLupin **: He thought of good pranks to do on those filthy Slytherins and

Snivellius

**BellBella **: Who is Snivellius?

**SeriousSirius **: Snivellius is a nickname I made up for Snape.

**HufflepuffFanatic **: Wait til he hears this..

**GreasySnape **: Hey! No fair! You marauders keep pranking on me! And now I'm

toturing Harry you know..

**GirlWithEmerald has logged on.**

**GirlWithEmerald sents over an e- Howler to GreasySnape.**

**GreasySnape has logged off.**

**GirlWithEmerald **: He deserved it anyway.Toturing my son! Anyway, Harry, I heard

That a Yule Ball is coming up.

**BoyWhoLived **: Yep. I'm desperate for a date.

**GredFred **: It's a pity that you and Ron didn't follow what I did.

**AngelAngelina **: I'm only going with you because I have no date.

**BellBella **: I'm think I'm going alone.

**RedHairWeasley **: I want to know, who is Hermione going out with.

**KnowItAllGirl **: For your information, I'm going out with Viktor Krum.

**CrazyQuidditch **: The famous Viktor Krum! No way!

**RedHairWeasley **: And I used to a fan of him..Now I hate him.

**ColiniCreevei **: I was just about ask Luna to go with me.

**GineiMei **: You mean Loony Lovegood?

**ColiniCreevei **: Yep.

**ChineeseLang **: I'm sorry I couldn't go out with you, Harry..

**BoyWhoLived **: Who exactly are you going with?

**HufflepuffFanatic **: Me..

**BoyWhoLived & HufflepuffFanatic has logged off.**

**Everyone has logged off to find dates..**

**//Conversation has ended//**

**A/N : Sorry it's kinda short but there'll be a longer one later!**


	2. Yule Ball Dates Needed!

Hogwarts Chatspace

A/N : A very quick update, ain't it? Anyway, thanks to my three reviewers, **werewolf in the lupine brush**, **lilyre and livvyg**

and **crazy about harry potter. **You guys, I have a lot of hits with this story but 3 reviews..Oh well, review!!

# 2 – Yule Ball Dates Needed!!!

**Topic : Yule Ball Again**

**TheBoyWhoLived **: Anyone dateless out there?

**TomLordMar **: Harry Potter…..I will visit you again !

**GorgeForge **: Ergh! Come on! Is it your goal to kill Harry? Why don't you kill somebody else , eh?

**RedHairWeasley **: Don't say that, George! Or was it Fred?

**GredFred **: Why not, Ron? And even we're online, you don't know who is who, do you?

**TomLordMar **: Oh, so you insisted me to kill you and your family, Weasley?

**GorgeForge, GredFred & RedHairWeasley **: Which Weasley, Tommy Lordie?

**TomLordMar **: Don't call me that icky name!

**RedHairWeasley **: Why not, Marvoloney Baloney?

**TomLordMar **: I'm outta here!

**TonLordMar has logged off. **

**TheBoyWhoLived** : That was weird... Oh well, anyone who wants go to the Yule Ball with me and Ronniekins?

**PadmarieLo & ParvautiMa **: We will!

**TheBoyWhoLived & RedHairWeasley **: Okay ….sure..

**PadmarieLo & ParvautiMa has logged off.**

**RedHairWeasley **: Bloody Merlin. What will they say when they see me in that outrageous filthy robe? And don't call me Ronniekins again!

**TheBoyWhoLived **: We better ask Hermione or either Alicia ' bout that. Come on!

**RedHairWeasley & TheBoyWhoLived has logged off.**

**HerbologyAddict **: I can't wait til the Yule Balls come..

**GirlWithEmerald **: Why is that, Neville? I had to go to the Yule Ball with ergh.. Potter. James Potter I meant.

**ProngsieInLuv **: Did you call for me, Lilikins???

**GirlWithEmerald **: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL NO YELL AT YOU TO NOT CALL ME LILIKINS EVER AGAIN???!!

**ProngsieInLuv **: But –

**GirlWithEmerald **: NO BUTS, MISTER! TIME FOR MY SWEET REVENGE!

**ProngsieInLuv & GirlWithEmerald has logged off. **

**MoonyLupin **: I pity James..Sometimes I wish James were a little bit mature. Oh well, this is life! Bye!

**Everyone has logged off.**

**//Conversation has ended//**

**Topic: One More Day Til The Yule Ball!**

**KnowItAllGirl **: I can't wait! Tomorrow I'm going to dance with Viktor Krum!

**RedHairWeasley **: Humph. And me and Harry have to go with Parvati and Padma Patil. I wish I went with –

**GredFred **: With who, Ron?

**RedHairWeasley **: It's a secret. I'm going. Bye : (

**RedHairWeasley has logged off sadly.**

**TheBoyWhoLived **: I wonder who Ron fancies..

**BellBella **: I think I know who it is.. I desperately need to find a date!

**CrazyQuidditch **: You still don't have a date?

**BellBella **: Yep..And that's because the person who I fancy is gone.

**TheBoyWhoLived **: I think I know who it is..

**CrazyQuidditch **: Who?

**BellBella **: Why do you care, Wood? You only care ' bout Quidditch.

**KnowItAllGirl **: Boys just don't know about us, girls.

**TheBoyWhoLived **: It's T right? If you date him then it'll become a musical tree right?

**CrazyQuidditch **: Huh? Oh well, I gotta go now because my girlfriend, Carly is calling me.

**BellBella **: GIRLFRIEND?!

**CrazyQuidditch **: Yeah, why?

**BellBella **: I rather not go to the ball then. Let me go off now..

**BellBella has logged off very sadly.**

**CrazyQuidditch **: What's up with her?

**KnowItAllGirl **: I'll teach you why.

**KnowItAllGirl has sended two horrible howlers to CrazyQuidditch.**

**CrazyQuidditch **: Are you serious?

**KnowItAllGirl **: Yes. You better go now.

**CrazyQuidditch **: Ok..

**CrazyQuidditch has logged off hurriedly.**

**TheBoyWhoLived **: You know, somebody fancies you but it's not Krum.

**KnowItAllGirl **: Who?

**TheBoyWhoLived **: A very sad friend of ours..I don't want to spoil it out. Bye! I need time to comfort myself about Cho..

**KnowItAllGirl **: Ok…

**The both of them have logged off. **

**//End of the …conversation//**

**A/N : Here ya go! Read to review and review to read! Please review or me will not updatie.**


	3. Evil Pranks

Hogwarts Chatspace

A/N : I updated! Thanks to my new reviewers, **nimbuschic **,** Galloping-Gernumblies**

and **Burning-candlelight **. Back to the story, I meant Chatting!

# 3 – Evil Pranks..

**Topic : Yule Ball and PRANKS**

**FrenchGirl **: How did it went for you guyz? Mine were fantast-eek. Roger was nice.

**SmartiePants **: Thank you ma cherie!

**TheBoyWhoLived **: Mine was quite dreadful.

**RedHairWeasley **: Mine too.

**PadmarieLo & ParvautieMa **: It's not our fault, boys.

**TheBoyWhoLived **: I don't blame you. Better log off cause I'm kinda depressed now.

**RedHairWeasley **: Same.

**TheBoyWhoLived & RedHairWeasley has logged off glumly.**

**BellBella **: Mine was a lot more dreadful. I just sat there and watch. I left early so I can do some private girls stuff.

**CrazyQuidditch **: 0.0

**BellBella **: I'm logging off. Only Harry, Ron and I were the one who didn't enjoy the Yule Ball..

**BellBella has logged off glumly and dreadfully.**

**AngelAngelina **: I feel pitiful for them…

**GorgeForge **: I never saw him so depressed…

**PercyPerfect **: I read the conversation. I know who Ron fancies..I already noticed it earlier before I left.

**GredFred **: Who?????

**PercyPerfect **: Not gonna tell ya, Fred. You two have big mouths.

**GorgeForge & GredFred **: Hey! That's not true!

**PercyPerfect **: It is !

**GorgeForge** : Nu – Uh!

**PercyPerfect **: Uh – huh!

**GredFred ** : NU- UH!

**KnowItAllGirl **: Guys, stop. I never thought that Percy could argue..

**PercyPerfect **: Watch your mouth, Miss!

**DraculaDraco **: Shut up, you blood traitors and mudblood!!

**Everyone in the chatting room has send atleast 100 e- Howler and e- Spells each to DraculaDraco**

**DraculaDraco has been petrified and has logged off.**

**FrenchGirl **: That filthy ferretz deszerve it ..

**HufflepuffFanatic **: I agree.

**DurmstrangieDam** : Why don't we, the champions punish him later, _in the public _?

**FrenchGirl **: Very good idea!

**KnowItAllGirl **: I'm going to tell Harry to prepare. Adios!

**KnowItAllGirl has logged off.**

**HufflepuffFantaic **: Fred? George? I need your help in this.

**GorgeForge & GredFred **: Aye, captain! Better think of deadly pranks on the ferret! Any ideas?

**CrazyQuidditch **: I suggest you to not only prank on the ferret but also the whole Slytherin body!

**DurmstrangieDam**: Good idea. What's the word? Bloody? Wicked?

**PercyPerfect **: I suggest you to change their common rooms color to….PINKIE PINK! And write over the walls Mudbloods rules! Purebloods sucks!

**GredFred **: Nice idea bro! What's the revenge for?

**PercyPerfect **: To the one who put me into detention with greasy snapie.

**GorgeForge **: We get it.

**ProngsieInLuv **: Try one we, Marauders once pranked. Put a spell on them that will make them wear a Slytherin cheerleader suit with white and green pom poms and let them fly up in the air while singing 'Oh snapey, you are fine, oh snapey , you are sweet, You are my lovely snivellius!'

**GredFred & GorgeForge **: Wicked! Are you really sure that Professor Lupin was involved?

**MoonyLupin **: Yep I did it. It was sweet!

**GirlWithEmerald **: Here's one! Annoy him til he furiously blows up and then go into his office, put a basket of shampoos and a note that says anything that connects to his greasy hair and hide in a cupboard to see his reaction.

**GredFred **: Added!

**FrenchGirl **: Why don't we take a break? It's 3. 45 am in the morning. We could continue tomorrow.

**Everyone says agreed and has logged off.**

**//Crazy conversation ended.//**

**A/N : That's allie! I need a break to think of crazy ideas. The Marauders prank were taken from the story The Good Morrow by anyavioletta..Any crazy pranks, insert it in your review or pm it to me!**


	4. Crazy Pranks on Slytherin

Hogwarts Chatspace

A/N : Thank you to my brilliant new reviewers and the ideas you guys gave to me..Thanks to **cryingblacktears **for the tip and also to **peaceandserenity94**

#4 – Sweet revenge

**Topic: Crazy Pranks on Slytherins **

**TheBoyWhoLived **: I read the last conversation. I never thought that my mother was quite evil..

**GirlWithEmerald Frustrated face **Hey! Watch your mou- I meant fingers or thoughts mister!

**ProngsieInLuv Pleading face **: Please don't blame him,lili-

**GirlWithEmerald Taps her fingers and foot **: Do you want ME to yell at YOU again?

**ProngiseInLuv Replies with a scared face **: I meant Evans..

**GirlWithEmerald **: Good. Where are the Weasleys twins anyway?

**GorgeForge & GredFred **: We're here! Let's plan!

**DurmstrangieDam With a wicked evil face** : Oh! The classic hair changing color prank is also suggested..

**GredFred has added the materials they needed for the prank in the ' MNFEPFFS' list which stands for Materials Needed For Evil Pranks For Filthy Slytherins.**

**GorgeForge has added the prank to the 'ECPTTFSPPS' list which stands for Evil Cunning Pranks To The Filthy Spoiled Proud Pureblood Slytherin.**

**FrenchGirl **: May I ask you guys a question?

**GorgeForge **: Yes, you may, m'lady.

**FrenchGirl **: Why are the two lists you created named _so _long?

**GredFred **: That's because when we speak of it, the Slytherins wouldn't have time to figure it out.

**TheBoyWhoLived **: But then, it's to hard to remember.

**GredFred **: We'll figure that out later..

**BillBilly **: Hi! I have one idea..

**DragonFanatic **: Spill it out.

**BillBilly **: Why don't you guys write a fake later to Snivellius that says ' Dear Severus Snape, you bank account has be cancelled. That is because all the goods in your lot was robbed just yesterday..'

**GorgeForge **: That's a stupid idea..

**BillBilly **: No, it isn't. I once used an Invisibility spell on myself and followed Snivellius to his bank lot..

**RedHairWeasley **: What was in there??

**BillBilly **: I think it was a: dragon, a ghost, a golden pensieve, 5000,000 billion galleons, a lot of hard work potions that used someone's life to make it and etc…

**GredFred & GorgeForge **: Wicked! Thanks, Bill!

**DragonFanatic **: I also have an idea..I suggest you guys to put boggarts in all their rooms..

**PercyPerfect **: Wicked idea!

**GredFred has added the materials needed for the pranks in the 'MNFEFFS' list.**

**GorgeForge has added the pranks to the 'ECPTTFSPPS' list.**

**TheBoyWhoLived **: Wait..How will you get all those stuff???

**GorgeForge **: Well, the list is easy but we'll have to ask somebody else to write it..

**FrenchGirl **: Can I write it?

**GredFred **: Sure! Snivellius doesn't know the handwriting of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs students …

**RedHairWeasley **: What about the boggarts thingy?

**PercyPerfect **: I'll help you..

**GredFred **: How?

**PercyPerfect **: I work at the ministry and I have all the passes to all the rooms. I can borrow as much things I want from the ministry..

**GorgeForge **: Thanks for helping Percy! I never knew you were good at the outside but evil in the inside.

**PercyPerfect **: No problem..

**SeriousSirius **: I have a wicked idea for you. Use a Polyjuice potion on Snivellius that has a DNA of Lockhart..

**MoonyLupin **: And then Snivellius will tell the Slytherins about it and then the Slytherins will freak out not believing him..

**GirlWithEmerald **: And Fred & George can suggest Dumbledore to appoint the Snivellius/Lockhart as the Head of Slytherin..

**Everyone in the chatting universe has yelled : WICKED!!!**

**TheBoyWhoLived **: And the Slytherins are so going down!

**GorgeForge **: We have to go now..Professor McGonagall is suggesting an idea..

**MoonyLupin **: Professor McGonagall? Well, I must agree that she does want some revenge..

**DoraTonksie**: Agree…Well I'm going off now..

**//Conversation has ended//**


End file.
